Descendants 9 - Ladies of Ragnarok
Ladies of Ragnarok is issue 9 of The Descendants (Main Series), and issue ten of volume 1, Welcome to Freeland House. The title is a reference to the in-universe band Ladies of Armageddon. Summary After the events of the previous issue Alexis is angry over being lied to and has banned prelate activities. Cyn, furious is passive aggressively posting articles about people injured in Mayfield on a corkboard. Laurel stays in her lab all the time and Ian has left Freeland House and checked into the Westmoreland Hotel. Melissa describes the atmosphere as toxic to Alexis. At quarter to six on a Tuesday, Farrell Bank is robbed by a number of mysterious robots, it takes a massive amount of money and leaves at least one security guard injured. The robbery takes 10 minutes. Warrick brags to Cyn, Juniper and Melissa about having sold out tickets to see Ladies of Armageddon, he's going as a guest of Elizabeth von Stoker. Ian goes for a walk and ends up by the Farrel Bank in the aftermath of the robbery. A mysterious man strikes up a conversation with him and he gives Ian tickets to the Ladies of Armageddon concert. Maven refuses Vincent Liedecker's offer of work as she plans to achieve justice with her creations. Cyn and Ian have a conversation about Life Savers, Inc and Alexis' reaction. Ian makes her promise to lay of Alexis with the new clippings in exchanges for the Ladies of Armageddon tickets. Cyn invites Juniper planning to watch Warrick on his date to stop him from getting hurt. Ian tries to talk to Alexis but she ignores him. Gwen Robertson is shown around the Capashen Arena sound system by members of Ladies of Armageddon, after they leave, Maven enters and knocks her out, implying her problem is with the band. During the concert in the midst of the "Burning Down the Garden" song, Maven cuts the song and unleashes her tech-wings promising to make them watch as the audience suffers. The crowd panics and Warrick sends Elizabeth outside. The band recognise Maven's voice and aggravate her, she wrecks a speaker rig, almost crushing some of the audience. Alloy intervenes, warping the metal out of the way. Isp and Osp start attacking the small robots. Zero moves through the crowd and after weakening it with her ice, smashes a hole for people to escape through. Maven rants at Alloy, not wanting him to ruin her "justice". Alloy's metal sense and the small size of the flying robots makes combatting them incredibly difficult. Maven reveals her motive, she believes she made Ladies of Armageddon and they abandoned her when she became famous. Facsimile stops a X-71's pnuematic hammer from hitting Alloy. Maven has noticed Alloy's distraction thanks to her robots and plans to electricute them but Zero forms ice around her, making her the grounded path for the static grenade. Alexis sees news coverage of the battle and confronts Ian thinking he permitted them to act as prelates again. Alexis and Ian finally talk and Ian makes Alexis realise that the teens had no real way to avoid helping unless they wanted to let innocent people get hurt. Elizabeth is furious with Warrick for abandoning her at the concert. At trial Nikolia Petrov, aka Maven pleads guilty and is remanded to Solomon Psychiatric Center. Liedecker contacts her and reiterate's his offer to work for him. She can work in the Center's lab and he'll let her out early. She agrees to build him anything he wants if he outfits the lab the way she asks. Category:Welcome To Freeland House